CALOR PARA UN CORAZON DE HIELO
by venomsebas
Summary: Han transcurrido 5 años desde que los digimons se fueron, a pesar de eso 2 chicos encuentran la felicidad el uno en el otro, hasta que inicie su nueva aventura. Digimon no pertenece. espero sea de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1.- UN FRIO ACCIDENTE Y UN CALUROSO ENCUENTRO**

Fue en una tarde de invierno, uno de los más fríos que recordaba el chico, el cual se encontraba sentado a un lado de la entrada de una pequeña bodega, donde hace 5 años era habitada por Guilmon, el Digimon que este había creado y fue su mejor amigo.

\- Guilmon, espero que estés bien, te extraño mucho. – dijo para sí Takato, en tono melancólico.

Se encontraba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba, persona que inocentemente fue a espantarlo, cosa que logro e hizo que el chico rodara por la pequeña colina, que iba, desde la entrada del refugio hasta el camino donde suele correr la genta al ejercitarse.

\- ¡TAKATO! … ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo la chica que lo había tirado, riéndose por la nieve que tenía el chico en la cabeza.

\- Oh, eres tu Ruki, si estoy bien. – al ver las risitas de la chica, un poco molesto dijo – No le veo lo chistoso a esto.

Al bajar, se dispuso ayudar al chico a levantarse, causando que se resbalara hacia atrás a causa de la nieve, llevándose consigo al chico, al cual sujetaba, cayendo este sobre ella. Ya menos aturdidos estos se quedaron viendo fijamente el uno al otro.

Él, se perdió en sus hermosos ojos violetas, los cuales le recordaban dos cuarzos muy bien pulidos. En cuanto a ella al ver sus ojos rojos, no pudo más que sentir que eran de fuego, el cual quería derretir su helado corazón.

Más no se dieron cuenta de que alguien que pasaba por ahí los observaba y esté intentaba llamar su atención haciendo ruidos como si tosiera aparte de una pequeña risa.

\- ESTE ¿Interrumpo algo? – dijo Jenrya, viéndolos con una sonrisa un tanto picara.

Ambos se pararon en el acto, con la cara roja y volteándose cada uno dándose la espalda.

\- Hola Jenrya, cuanto tiempo. – dijo Takato, aun rojo.

\- Si, es que tuve que ir a China un mes por asuntos familiares. – le contesto su amigo.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – dijo la chica de forma seria, aunque aún apenada.

\- Vine a recordar viejos tiempos, ¿Y ustedes? – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

\- Igual. – dijeron ambos chicos al unísono, causando que volvieran a ponerse rojos, causando que su amigo estallara de risa, provocándoles, molestia y vergüenza.

Un rato después le aclararon al joven Lee lo que paso.

\- Oh, ya veo, ósea que llegue en el momento más adecuado. – dijo riéndose, cosa que le costó el maltrato de ambos.

En eso se oyó el teléfono de Jenrya, el cual contesto y ya dirigiéndose a sus amigos les dijo:

\- Lo siento chicos, debo ir a casa, mi padre dijo que quería mostrarme algo en la computadora, nos vemos.

Ya habiéndose despedido de este y viendo la hora, el joven Matsuda se ofreció en acompañar a la chica hasta su casa, cosa que acepto con una leve sonrisa y un poco roja.

En el camino, mientras iban platicando, Takato le recordó lo que paso en el parque.

\- Aparte de asustarme, ¿Qué más hacías en el parque? – dijo el chico, mostrándose un poco serio.

\- Como dije, recordar los tiempos que pase con Renamon, los chicos, con Juri y contigo. – dijo esto último un poco roja.

\- Ya… veo. – dijo el castaño muy nervioso y todo rojo.

\- Oye… no te gustaría pasar, no se encuentra nadie y me siento un poco sola. – dijo la chica, la cual se puso tan roja, que se mimetizaba con su cabello.

\- Este… ok. – dijo su acompañante, que se encontraba igual de rojo que la chica, aparte de que no dejaba de estornudar.

La chica al verlo, se fijó que tenía toda su ropa empapada, a causa de caer en la nieve, cosa, que la ayudo a percatarse de que ella estaba igual de húmeda.

Ya adentro de la casa y habiendo verificado que efectivamente no avía nadie en esta, se dirigieron los dos al cuarto de la chica.

\- Takato ve a tomar un baño o si no enfermaras. – dijo la chica mientras sacaba ropa que había sido de su padre.

\- No tienes que preocuparte tanto, mejor ve tu primero. – dijo mostrándole a la chica su inconfundible sonrisa.

\- No, mejor tu primero, así preparo un chocolate caliente. – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y con un poco de rubor.

\- Ok - _Que linda se ve cuando sonríe._ – pensó mientras se ponía un poco rojo.

Mientras en la cocina, se veía a una apurada Ruki sacando todo lo necesario para preparar el chocolate que le había prometido al chico, el cual se estaba tomando un baño en la casa de ella.

\- _No puedo creer lo que pasa, digo porque se me ocurrió invitarlo a pasar y dejarlo tomar un baño y aparte de prepararle un chocolate. –_ pensaba la chica, mientras poco a poco se volvía a poner roja.

Mientras tanto, el chico disfrutaba de un plácido baño de agua caliente, mientras meditaba todo lo ocurrido ese día.

\- ¿Qué me pasa hoy?... será acaso lo que creo que es, digo después de todo ella es muy linda y de buen corazón aunque le cuesta admitirlo, después de todo es lógico, Juri esta con Jenrya, y está muy feliz, al igual que yo por ellos, aparte últimamente paso más tiempo con Ruki y no suena descabellada la idea de que yo… de que yo… me enamore de ella. – dijo esto muy avergonzado y rojo, parte por eso y parte por el calor del baño.

Ya saliendo del baño, tomo la toalla que le dejo la chica, se secó, se vistió y se dispuso bajar al comedor con la esperanza de poder al fin responder la pregunta que se estuvo formulando durante su baño.

\- Ruki ya está libre el baño, ya puedes pasar. – dijo mientras se sentaba en el cojín de la mesa tradicional japonesa de la casa de la familia Makino.

\- OK, me apuro y ya bajo a tomar el chocolate contigo. – dijo mostrando una sonrisa, cosa que enrojeció un poco al chico.

Fin capítulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2.- LA UNIÓN DEL FUEGO Y DEL HIELO**

Ya afuera después de su respectivo baño, Ruki se dirige a la cocina, saliendo de esta con dos tazas, llenas hasta el borde de la espumosa y caliente bebida preparada por ella.

-Aquí tienes. – dijo la joven, poniendo enfrente de él una taza.

\- Muchas gracias. – contesto el chico con una sonrisa. – Oh, se me olvidaba. Espérame un momento, se me olvido reportarme a mi casa de que llegare tarde jeje. – pero antes de que les hablara esta lo detuvo.

\- Espera, no les digas eso, mejor diles que te quedas aquí a dormir. – dijo Ruki, volteando asía afuera, viendo como caía una tormenta de nieve, que no dejaba ver la pared que delimitaba al terreno de la calle.

\- Ok, en seguida vuelvo. – dijo Takato, mientras se dirigía al pasillo donde se encontraba el teléfono de la casa.

En el teléfono.

\- Hola papá.

\- ¡¿DONDE ANDAS A ESTAS HORAS?! Nos tenías muy preocupados a tu madre y a mí. – dijo exaltado el señor.

\- Lo siento, es que veras…. – y le contó todo lo sucedido en el día. – Y eso es, en grandes rasgos, lo que pasó y en donde me encuentro ahora. – dijo el chico con seriedad.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes, solo te pido una cosa; no le vayas a hacerle nada raro a Ruki, que todavía no quiero ser abuelo jeje. – dijo este riendo, mientras se oía como su esposa lo reprendía por el comentario, mientras aun escucho el reclamo de su hijo.

\- ¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS, SON MUY VERGONZOSAS! – dijo el chico antes de colgar, el cual estaba todo rojo en parte por enojo, por lo dicho anteriormente por su padre y otro por que, gracias a eso, se imaginó a Ruki seduciéndolo.

Ya en el comedor.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron y por qué gritaste así? – dijo Ruki mientras se acercaba al chico.

\- Me dijeron que estaba bien y que no había problema, y grite así por una tontería que dijo mi padre. – dijo el chico, aun rojo.

En ese momento la voltea a ver, viendo que esta estaba muy cerca, y se fijó, que a cusa del escote de la chica, se le veía un poco sus pechos, los cuales no tenían más que el blusón que los cubría dejando que estos anduviesen más libres.

La chica, al percatarse de lo rojo del chico, y que este estaba viendo a través de su escote se puso roja, más que por la vergüenza, el enojo que sintió en ese preciso momento.

\- ¡PERVERTIDO! – dijo la chica, antes de darle al chico, tremenda cachetada, mandándolo hasta la pared, chocando con está y dejándolo noqueado.

Después de un rato despertó, cubierto por una sabana, recostado en lo que él menos hubiera pensado en ese momento. Su cabeza estaba recostada sobre las piernas de la chica, la cual al ver que este despertó, sonrió hacia el chico.

\- Que bueno que despertaste, pensé que si te avía echo mucho daño. – dijo la chica, mostrándose un poco triste. – Perdón, es que no supe cómo reaccionar.

\- No te preocupes, después de todo yo fui quien te vio, y yo estando en tu lugar, posiblemente hubiera hecho lo mismo. – le dijo este mientras le sonreía.

Ya habiéndose tomado su chocolate, el cual se enfrió y tuvieron que recalentar, se dispusieron en ir a dormir.

\- Dormiremos aquí. –dijo la anfitriona mientras le mostraba un cuarto bastante amplio, como la mitad de grande que el de la chica, viéndose que en esta avía artículos, desde joyería, hasta vestidos muy elegantes, muy diferente a lo que suele usar común mente la pelirroja. –Este es el cuarto de mi madre, dormiremos aquí porque tiene una puerta corrediza en medio, la solía usar mi madre cuando se peleaba con mi padre. – mostrando esta como funciona.

\- Ok, entonces yo dormiré del lado derecho, que descanses. – el chico habiendo dicho esto, apagaron las luces y casi inmediatamente cayeron dormidos, en sus respectivos lugares.

Pasadas las 2 a.m., el chico despertó, ya que tenía sed, se paró, llego a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua y al voltear por la ventana ve a Ruki, sentada en una banca/columpio que tiene en el patio de su casa.

Él se dispuso a salir, y ya afuera ve que la chica aún se encuentra despierta.

\- ¿Me puedo sentar? – pregunto Takato, a lo que ella le contesta con la cabeza de forma afirmativa. - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Me acaba de hablar mi madre desde un hospital en E.U., me dijo que mi abuela había muerto de un paro cardíaco hace apenas una hora. – dijo esta con unas pequeñas lagrimas que empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

\- Lo siento mucho, no sé qué decirte, nunca he estado en esta situación antes. – dicho esto solo hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para consolarla, levanto su brazo izquierdo para abrazar a la chica.

Esta solo empezó a llorar mucho más fuerte, posando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, el cual termino abrazándola con ambos brazos, provocando que ella poco a poco dejara de sentir tanto dolor, para empezar a sentir como el chico le provocaba un calor que jamás había sentido, provocando que su frio corazón empezara a derretirse.

\- Takato, gracias. Hoy pasaron muchas cosas, varias divertidas, otras penosas y ahora una de las noticias más tristes que he recibido en mi vida y en todo eso, el único que ha estado con migo, eres tú. – termino de decir con una sonrisa, que solo él ha logrado sacarle. – Sé que posiblemente, por el estado en que estoy que no me creas mucho, y no te culparía, pero me di cuenta de algo y eso es….

No pudo terminar ya que el chico le tapó la boca con un dedo, para poder decirle algo.

\- Ruki, déjame continuar, ¿ok? Cuando estaba bañándome me puse a pensar en todo lo que hemos vivido hasta el día de hoy, y me di cuenta de que en los mejores momentos de mi vida has estado tú presente, el día en que recibí mí digivice y por curioso pase el dibujo de Guilmon que avía echo por la terminal, tuve un sueño, vi a dos digimons peleando, esos eran Renamon y SaberLeomon, y entre la neblina apareciste tú. Desde entonces me llamo la atención ese temple que tienes, aunque cuando nos conocimos no nos llevamos muy bien, vi como ibas cambiando al estar con las personas y me percaté de que seguías siendo igual de fuerte, pero ya más bondadosa. Me di cuenta de que yo, me enamore de ti.

Al oír la declaración sincera del chico, esta empezó a llorar, pero no eran lagrimas como las de hace un momento, estas eran de felicidad, al ver que el chico sentado a su lado correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Fin Capitulo 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3.- UNA CALIDA SORPRESA**

Ya era de mañana, y en una de las habitaciones de la casa Makino, un par de jóvenes, dormían abrazados sin ninguna intención de soltarse, hasta que un ruido de un cierto dispositivo móvil, empezó a sonar despertando a su dueño.

\- ¿Buenos días? – dijo aun medio dormido

\- Hijo, solo te hablo para ver como están, nos enteramos lo que le paso a la abuela de Ruki, ¿Esta ella bien? – dijo preocupada la madre del chico.

\- Si, ella se encuentra bien, logre hacer que se durmiera. – dijo con calma el joven.

\- Que bien, espera tu padre quiere decirte algo. – dijo mientras le daba el teléfono a su marido.

\- Buenos días hijo, solo es para decirte, que espero no te hayas aprovechado de la situación. – dijo en tono grabe el señor, cosa que le costó un fuerte golpe de parte de su esposa.

\- Papá, te diré que sí y no, pero preferiría explicártelo en la casa. – dijo en tono serio el joven, cosa que acepto el señor dando terminada su llamada.

En eso ve como un montón de pelo color rojo que empezó a salir de las sábanas hasta mostrar el rostro de la chica aun adormilada.

\- Buenos días. – dijo cortante, ya que fue interrumpida por un bostezo matutino, para terminar su frase. – guapo.

\- Buenos días preciosa, ¿Cómo te encuentras por lo de ayer? – dijo un poco preocupado por lo sucedido.

\- Ya mejor, aún me siento mal por lo de mi abuela, pero sé que ella está en un lugar mejor, no sufre por la enfermedad, y de seguro ya está haciéndole la eternidad imposible a mi abuelo. – dijo esto último con una pequeña risita, recordando cómo eran de dispares ambos, ella muy imperativa y el más calmado y serio.

\- Ok, pero si te sientes mal, me hablas ¿Entendido? – Diciéndolo con una expresión muy seria, cosa rara de ver en el chico, aunque ya después con una expresión más suave le dice – Vamos a desayunar, que ya me muero de hambre.

\- Ok papá – dijo la chica en tono de burla a causa del comentario del chico de pelo castaño con el que avía tenido la noche más confortable de su joven vida.

Ya habiendo terminado de hacer el desayuno, que consistía en un omelette de huevo, un plato de arroz, un pequeño plato de frutas mixtas y jugo de naranja, el joven lieder de los tamers se dispuso a servírselos a su chica, la cual había ido a contestar el teléfono, y al colgar regresa al comedor, solo que con una cara que irradiaba felicidad.

\- ¡TAKATO! – llegando corriendo al comedor, y viendo a su chico, lo abraza, tirándolo al suelo, y proporcionándole un beso en los labios de una forma muy apasionada.

\- ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ RUKI, POR QUE TAN EXALTADA?! – dijo este tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¡Es que, estoy muy feliz! – dijo esta con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos color violeta y una enorme sonrisa que el chico jamás había visto en ella. – Era mi madre, al parecer mi abuela si sufrió un paro cardiaco, que en si la mato, pero que de alguna manera, los médicos lograron salvarla, solo que no se lo avían dicho hasta 2 horas después, mientras estaba en observación constante, y cuando quisieron decírselo, estaba dormida en la sala de espera. Dijo que apenas hace 20 minutos había despertado, y que inmediatamente le dijeron lo que paso, e instintivamente me hablo para que ya no estuviera triste.

\- ¡Que buena noticia corazón! y ¿Cuándo vuelven? – dijo, un poco más tranquilo por ella.

\- Me dijo que como en un mes, ya que como fue un ataque muy fuerte, tienen que realizar varios estudios y mantenerla en vigilancia constante. – dijo un poco melancólica, más que nada, porque savia que aun estaría sola en esa casa durante mucho tiempo.

\- Ok, lo bueno es que ella aún sigue con nosotros… mmm esperame un momento ¿sí? – habiendo dicho esto salió del comedor, y se dirigió directo al teléfono.

\- Panadería Matsuda, lo atiende Takehiro, ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?

\- Hola papá, soy yo, quisiera pedirte un favor cuando llegue.

\- Ok, pero ya van 2 cosas que me tienes que explicar, ¿Entendido jovencito?

\- Si papá, nos vemos en una hora, cuídense, bye.

De regreso con Ruki, el chico le explica su plan, que consistía, en que ella se fuera a quedar a su casa durante ese mes, por una parte, para que comiera adecuadamente, y por otra para estar al pendiente de ella por si sucedía algo nuevo en la situación en que se encontraba.

\- No estoy segura… y si me habla acá mi mamá. – dijo un tanto preocupada.

\- No pasa de que en este momento le hables para decirle donde te encuentras.

-Ok, pero no te aseguro nada. – dijo de forma muy seria la chica.

Ya en el teléfono.

\- Hola hija, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Hola mamá, solo quería preguntarte una cosa ¿Qué si me podía quedar en casa de Takato en lo que vuelven?

\- Por mí no habría problema, pero ¿Que dicen los padre de él respecto a que te quedes, y más aún, durante un mes?

\- Takato está arreglando eso.

\- Esta bien, si sucede algo me hablas, y otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada de hacerme abuela mientras estés con Takato, ¿ok?, cuidate bye.

\- ¡MADRE! – dijo Ruki gritando al aire con toda la cara roja.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo preocupado pensando que hacia sucedido algo malo.

\- No pasó nada, solo un mal chiste de mi madre. – le dijo al castaño con toda la cara roja.

\- Ok. – contesto todo rojo, suponiendo lo que le dijo la madre de la pelirroja, al saber que se quedaría en casa de un chico y también al ver la cara de vergüenza de esta. – Y ¿Qué te dijo de eso?

\- Dijo que si – contestándole al chico con una sonrisa.

Fin Capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4.- EL CALOR DE UN HOGAR FELIZ**

Era cerca de medio día, cuando con un par de maletas, la pareja se dirige, agarrados de las manos, a la casa del chico para pedirles a los padres de este que la dejen quedarse en su casa por el mes en que llega su familia del extranjero.

Ya en la panadería.

\- Buenos días. Oh eres tu Takato – dijo la señora en tono serio. - ¡TAKEHIRO, YA LLEGARON! – grito la señora llamando a su esposo, el cual estaba en los hornos.

\- ¡OK!, diles que esperen en la sala, en lo que nosotros arreglamos las cosas para hablar con ellos. – le contesto a su mujer, en lo que él se limpiaba.

Ya adentro, se quedaron sentaron en la sala cerca de una hora esperando a que arreglaran y cerraran un rato el local. Aunque, estos solo se la pasaron pensando en que exactamente les iban a decir a los padres del chico.

En eso, llegaron con una expresión entre calmada y enojada.

\- Ahora si dime Takato, primero: ¿Qué cosas raras le hiciste a Ruki? – dijo este muy serio.

Al oír esto Takato, Ruki y la madre del chico se pusieron todos rojos, ya que nunca se imaginaron que fuera a preguntar eso. Primero su esposa le dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas, sacándole el aire, lo que le dio tiempo a Takato de pensar con calma lo que contestaría.

\- Lo único que sucedió fue que me le declare a Ruki, que por cierto, acepto y nos quedamos dormidos en la misma colchoneta, y únicamente eso. – dijo este muy serio, cosa que al igual que su padre le costó un golpe en las costillas de una muy avergonzada Ruki.

\- Y ahora si dime, cuál es ese favor. – dijo con calma su padre.

\- Lo que les quiero pedir es, ¿Qué si, por favor dejan que se quede Ruki durante un mes en la casa? – dijo este con la mayor calma que puede tener ante tal situación, continuando al instante con la historia completa, desde ayer cuando la chica lo sorprendió en el parque, hasta lo que paso con la familia de la chica.

\- Comprendo, por nosotros no hay problema, pero solo para corroborar, permítanme un momento. – dijo la señora saliendo de la aviación, aunque solo tardo 10 minutos en volver para decir. – Ya lo confirme con tu madre Ruki, solo les pido que se controlen en la casa, ¿Ok?

\- Muchas gracias, y no se preocupen, nosotros queremos, por el momento, llevar nuestra relación de forma tranquila. – dijo con calma el chico.

\- Ok, ahora hay que preparar todo para celebrar esta noche, primero de que mi hijo ya es todo un hombre y segundo por la llegada de un nuevo miembro a esta familia. – esto último causando la vergüenza de los chicos.

Tras un ajetreado día, lleno de sorpresas y de un extenuante trabajo en la panadería, se llevaría una pequeña celebración en la casa de la familia Matsuda.

\- Pido un brindis, en nombre de mi hijo, el cual, vi hoy convertido en un hombre, no sin antes aclarar, que me refiero al hecho de que procuro, cuido y consoló, de la persona más importante para él. Takato. – dijo su padre con lágrimas en los ojos. – Sé que esto se dice entre nosotros, pero quisiera que ellas escucharan lo que diré, sé que como hombres, nos es difícil mantener la compostura en momentos así, bien pudiste haberte aprovechado de Ruki en su condición, pero envés de eso, la consolaste en este difícil momento, le diste tu cariño y no dejaste que se consumiera en la tristeza, por ese motivo digo que hoy ya no te veo como el niño que solo pensaba en jugar cartas, sino en un hombre dispuesto a cuidar a la persona que más ama.

Esto causo no solo el llanto del señor sino también de su mujer, su invitada y en especial, el de su hijo, el cual, le dio a su padre con la mirada un "Gracias".

\- Ok, dejémonos de sentimentalismos, y ágamos otro brindis, ahora por Ruki, nuestra huésped, yo solo diré un par de cosas, primera: que para lo que necesites, en especial durante estos tiempos difíciles, puedes contar con nosotros. – dicho esto se le formo una sonrisa a la mujer, que al concluir dijo. – Y segunda: si Takato llega a sobrepasarse contigo, házmelo saber, para que yo lo reprenda.

\- No se preocupe señora, él no me ara nada si sabe lo que le conviene, ¿Verdad google boy? – tras decir esto causa que todos menos Takato comenzaran a reírse.

\- Cla…Claro Ruki. – dijo este temblando con solo imaginarse la golpiza que le podría dar su novia.

Ya a la habiendo acabado, todos se dispusieron para dormir, los padres del chico, en su respectivo cuarto, Ruki, en el cuarto de Takato y este último ofreció quedarse en pequeño cuarto de huéspedes, que hacía tiempo hizo el papá del chico en el desván de la casa.

Mientras todos dormían, una pensativa Ruki no podía conciliar el sueño.

\- _No puedo creer que en solo 2 días mi mundo cambiara de esta forma, primero lo de los sustos que nos metió mi abuela a todos, aparte de que eso generara el que no vuelvan en un mes. Aunque algo bueno salió de todo esto y es que al fin pude confesar mis sentimientos a Takato, y podre pasar todo un mes con él._ – pensaba mientras intentaba dormir. – Estas sabanas huelen a Takato, mi Takato. – dijo solo un momento antes de caer dormida.

Esa noche todos dormían tranquilos, sin imaginar que pronto, la joven pareja tendría que volver a pelear no solo para proteger su ciudad, sino al mundo entero.

Fin Capitulo 4

* * *

Y ya van 4.

Enserio no pensé que llegaría hasta este punto.

Gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi historia, aunque como he mencionado, aun soy un novato jiji

Gracias en especial a: redeyess, yupiyo y por sus comentarios.

Por favor manden sus Reviews, así me ayudan a mejorar mis historias.

De paso les invito a pasar a leer mi segunda historia, claro esta es de Pokémon pero me gustaría su opinión.

Esos es todo, me despido, hasta dentro de un mes.

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5.- UNA CÁLIDA FELICITACIÓN Y UNA CANDENTE DISPUTA.**

En la mañana, el sol empezó a entrar por la ventana del cuarto del joven Matsuda, donde descansaba la chica de este, la cual al ver el sol se despertó y baño, dispuesta en ir a levantar a su novio, ya que solo quedaba hora y media para encontrarse con los chicos, a los cuales ellos avían citado en el cubil que servía antes como casa del juguetón Guilmon.

En el desván.

\- Takato, ya levántate, ya casi es hora. – dijo la chica mientras movía a su novio con la intención de despertarlo.

\- Buenos días linda, me alegra ver tu hermoso rostro al despertar por segunda vez. – al decirlo causo que su chica se pusiera roja.

\- Si me vas a decir cosas como esas todas las mañanas, mejor pienso que decirle a nuestros padres, porque ya no me iría de tu lado. – al decir esto se monta sobre este para empezar a besarlo, al inicio de forma tierna, para seguir poco a poco de forma más apasionada, sin darse cuenta de que los veían.

\- Buenos días chicos, ¿Cómo durmieron? – dijo el padre del chico en tono burlón.

Al oírlo se separaron instintivamente, ambos rojos de toda la cara.

\- Apúrate Takato, solo falta una hora. - dijo esta mientras salía corriendo del cuarto.

\- Vaya hijo, no sabía que tenías el poder de hacer caer a las mujeres a tus pies. – dijo su padre en tono sarcástico.

\- Mejor deja que me aliste para irme. – dijo el chico, un poco molesto por la interrupción de su padre.

Ya abajo, los chicos se apuraron en desayuna y salieron, faltando solo 15 minutos para el encuentro con sus amigos, los cuales, al llegar, ya se encontraban en el parque esperándolos.

\- Lamento el retraso, es que cierta persona no se apuraba. – dijo la chica de forma irónica, mientras volteaba a ver a Takato.

\- No te preocupes, Jenrya y yo fuimos los primeros en llegar, y eso fue hace como 5 minutos. – dijo Juri sonriendo y tomada del brazo de Jenrya.

\- Entonces chicos dígannos, ¿Por qué nos llamaron con tanta urgencia, y aún más en vacaciones y tan temprano? – dijo Hirokazu con un gran bostezo y algo molesto.

\- Si, ya díganos, no me gusta tanto suspenso. – contesto Kenta, que al igual que su amigo, tenía cara de molestia.

\- Bueno… lo que pasa es que… - decía Takato, tratando de hablar, se encontraba muy nervioso, y temblando. – Ruki y yo nos volvimos novios. – dijo todo rojo.

En el momento en que termino de decir esto, vio como todos sus amigos se encontraban en shock, para gritar entre todos un fuerte "¡EEEEHHHH!" en señal de asombro.

\- ¡FELICIDADES AMIGA! – grito Juri, mientras sa abalanzaba sobre Ruki para abrazarla, solo para decirle algo al oído. – Ya te avías tardado en aceptar tus sentimientos hacia él. Más tarde hablamos a solas para que me cuentes todos los detalles, ¿Ok?

\- Esta bien, solo que aún no les contamos todo. – dijo esto aún más roja de lo que ya estaba.

\- Pues, ¿Qué otra sorpresa nos tienen?, ¿acaso viven juntos o qué? – dijo Jenrya entre carcajadas, cosa que le costó un pisotón de pie de su novia.

\- De hecho… jeje... así es. – dijo Ruki poniéndose toda roja, haciendo que ya no se supiera donde iniciaba su cabello y su cara, cosa que le paso igual a su novio.

Al oír esto causo que no solo se quedaran en shock todos sus amigos, sino que estos empezaron a criticar a la pareja, que si no fuera por Juri, que los calmo, hubieran continuado.

\- Dejen que les expliquemos el porqué de todo, ¿Ok? – contándoles este desde que se encontró con ella en el parque, hasta lo que le dijo la madre de la chica. – Y así están las cosas.

Habiendo terminado de hablar, Hirokazu hablo:

\- Chicos, vengan hablemos, eso te incluye a ti Takato, ya que tú eres el motivo de que nos separemos de ellas. – dijo señalando a Ruki, Juri y Suichon.

\- Ok. – contesto el chico mientras se separaba de Ruki. - ¿Qué paso?

\- Amigo, primero que nada ¡Felicidades!, ya te avías tardado en decirle. – dijo el chico dándole una palmada en la espalda, al igual que el resto, menos uno, a lo que continuo, solo para decirle a Takato en el oído. – Creo que con el que tienes que hablar de frente sobre esto es con Ryo, recuerda que el siente algo por Ruki. – cosa que Takato solo respondió, de forma afirmativa con la cabeza.

Ya apartados de todos, Takato se dispuso en hablar con Ryo.

\- Ryo,… yo… lo siento. Sé que a ti te gusta… – decía el joven Matsuda un tanto nervioso.

Lo que él y el resto no esperaba, es que, al que una vez llamaron "el Tamer Legendario", le fuera a dar un golpe a su amigo, llegando a tirarlo, al cual todos fueron a auxiliar, y este al levantarse, estiro su brazo en señal de que no interfirieran en la discusión de ambos chicos.

\- ¡IDIOTA! – dijo el chico, con los ojos a punto de estallar en llanto. – No tienes nada de que disculparte con migo. Efectivamente, yo estoy enamorado de ella, pero yo savia que no me veía de ese modo, ya que me fijaba cómo solo se la pasaba observándote a ti, todo este tiempo, y créeme que no te guardo ningún rencor, es más me siento feliz por ambos, ya que sé, que solo tú puedes hacerla feliz y con eso me basta. Eso sí, solo una cosa, si tú le haces daño, o dejas que le hagan daño, no te lo perdonare, ¿Entendido? – dijo ya más calmado y mostrando su "encantadora sonrisa".

\- Te prometo que no dejare que le hagan daño, y en caso de que haya sido yo, te doy todo el permiso de que me des una golpiza. – habiendo dicho esto, se estrecharon las manos, para cerrar el trato.

Fin Capitulo 5

* * *

Al fin el quinto.

Ya esta cerca el primer ataque, solo esperen.

Saludos a todos los que siguen esta historia y espero sus comentarios, así como espero que la compartan.

Sin mas me despido.

Cuídense todos.

Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6.- EL DEMONIO DEL HIELO CONTRA EL CABALLERO DEL FUEGO**

Ya habiendo pasado una semana de lo acontecido, Ruki y Juri se encontraban de compras, ya que solo faltaban 14 días para navidad, y tenían que escoger los regalos para sus familias y sus chicos, en especial la joven Makino, ya que era la primera vez que le compraba a un chico un regalo de navidad, deseando esta, algo que fuera muy especial y que pudiera usar siempre aquel chico que lograba hacerla sonreír de forma honesta.

\- ¡HAY NO SE QUE DARLE A ESE CABEZA DE CHORLITO! – dijo una muy desesperada Ruki, causando la mirada de todos los transeúntes de la zona.

\- Ya, cálmate Ruki, si te desesperas no lograras nada. – dijo Juri en forma calmada.

-¡Es que es muy difícil! Dime Juri, ¿Qué le regalaste a Jenrya en su primera navidad juntos? – pregunto una muy intrigada Ruki.

-Unos guantes sin dedos, yo se los hice. – dijo una alegre y poco roja chica.

Al oír esto, a Ruki se le ocurrió algo, y sin previo aviso tomo de la muñeca a su amiga y juntas se dirigieron al subterráneo, solo para salir tres estaciones delante en una zona donde se encontraba un mercado de pulgas, ahí ambas chicas entraron en una tienda donde se exhibían pedazos de piel.

-Buenas tardes, ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? – contesto el tendero al ver a las dos chicas.

-Buenas tardes, vengo a buscar unos 40 metros de piel, imitación cuero negro, por favor. – contesto una muy emocionada Ruki.

-Ok, ¿Qué más les ofrezco? – respondió el tendero ya con el pedido en mano.

-Nada más, ¿Cuánto va a ser?, y por casualidad, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar una mercería? – le contesto Ruki.

-Sobre esta calle, como a unas tres cuadras, y van a ser 1000 yenes. – le contesto el encargado a la chica.

-Muchas gracias, con permiso. – termino de decir la joven, y en el acto ambas chicas abandonaron la tienda.

Juri se quedó con cara de curiosidad al no saber por qué su amiga había comprado toda esa piel, así que solo se atrevió a preguntar.

-Oye Ruki, ¿Por qué toda esa piel?

-Ok, te contare todo. Como tu sabes mi madre es modelo, y hace unos tres años la acompañe a una agencia de ropa, ahí se ha hacia la colección de ropa de esa temporada, la cual se integraba de chamarras y bolsas de piel, y a mí me llamo la atención el cómo las confeccionaban y una de las costureras me enseñó a armarlas, y sus cuidados; así que se me ocurrió confeccionarle una chamarra a Takato. – terminando mostrándole una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-¡Ruki eres increíble!, enserio debes quererlo mucho como hacer algo tan complicado para él, la verdad me alegro por ti, antes no hubieras ni siquiera dado la mano para ayudar a alguien, y ahora le confeccionaras una chamarra a tu persona especial y la verdad me siento orgullosa de ti. – termino de decir Juri con una sonrisa y con los ojos húmedos a punto de llorar.

-Gracias Juri, tu eres una de esas personas que me ha ayudado a cambiar, al igual que Jenrya, Hirokazu, Kenta, Ryo y más que nadie Takato, sin que te molestes, pero a él es a quien le estoy más agradecida, él fue mi primer amigo y si no fuera por mi chico, tal vez no seriamos amigas tú y yo.

Juri solo embozo una leve sonrisa. Mientras iban caminando, se vio algo que ya hace mucho no veían, una densa neblina apareció de repente en el lugar y de ella se produjo un fuerte frió y se oyó una carcajada, un tanto tétrica para las chicas.

-¡AL FIN E VUELTO MI TAMER, Y VENGO A DESTRUIRTE POR A VERME HUMILLADO COMO LO HICISTE! – dijo la voz que salía de la neblina.

-¡¿Quién eres, muéstrate de una buena vez?! – contesta Ruki a la extraña voz.

-¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mí, mi Tamer? – dijo la voz, que poco a poco empezó a salir de la neblina, para mostrar a un Ice Devimon.

-Tú, pero si Kiubymon te destruyo hace años, ¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo? – contesto una muy intrigada y furiosa Ruki.

-Te lo diré, cuando no se absorben nuestros datos, nos volvemos a convertir en Digihuevos y renacemos. – contesto calmado Ice Devimon.

En eso se oyó un fuerte estruendo que se dirigía al demonio helado, la cual lo mando a volar un kilómetro de distancia del lugar donde apareció.

-Ruki, Juri ¿están bien? – pregunto un Digimon, con armadura blanca, casco y capa rojo, el cual portaba una lanza y un escudo, en el cual estaba estampado el símbolo del Digipeligro.

-¿Gallantmon?, pero, ¿Cómo es posible? – exclamo muy alterada Ruki.

-No estoy seguro, solo vimos los chicos y yo como salía una luz de la guarida, de ahí vimos salir a Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon y el resto de los Digimon con tamers del lugar, y entonces me percate de lo que sucedía acá, Digievolucionamos a etapa Mega de inmediato y llegue acá. – exclamo el Digimon, solo que con la voz de Takato.

-¿Y Renamon y los demás, donde se encuentran? – dijo aun alterada Ruki.

-Les dije que se quedaran en el parque, por si ocurría algo, además de que solo yo traía la carta de Digievolucion, y también me preocupe mucho por ti y claro por Juri jeje.- termino de decir Gallantmon, aun usando en tono nervioso la voz de Takato.

-Gracias. – dijo Ruki con una sonrisa y un poco roja, dispuesta en ir a abrazar al Digimon, pero fue interrumpida.

-Ay pero que conmovedor, tanto, que me dan ganas de vomitar. – comento Ice Devimon a la pareja.

-Me prometí que nunca absorbería la información de un Digimon, pero creo que dadas las circunstancias, creo que esta vez are una excepción. – exclamo el caballero Digimon sacando su lanza con la intención de atacar al Digimon.

-Tal vez no esté en nivel Mega, pero no lo necesito, sé que así podre vencerte. – contesto en forma de desafío el demonio Digimon.

La lucha fue intensa, a pesar de ser rápida. Efectivamente, Ice Devimon era más débil, sin embargo, era más rápido. Aunque Gallantmon, no se quedaba atrás, cada que lo alcanzaba, le proporcionaba ataques físicos, no especiales, de gran fuerza. Y así duraron cerca de 2 horas, hasta que finalmente el demonio fue atravesado en el pecho, por la lanza del caballero Digimon, más no antes de advertirle algo.

-Lo hiciste bien, pero necesitaras mucho más poder para derrotar a nuestro jefe, en lo personal, espero lo mates, o si no todo absolutamente todo, aquí y el Digimundo serán consumidos por él. – dijo el Digimon antes de morir y ser absorbido por Gallantmon.

-¡Valla! A pesar de todo fue intenso, pero dime, ¿Por qué la prolongaste tanto? – pregunto un tanto confundida y molesta Ruki.

-La verdad por dos cosas: la primera: porque quería lucirme frente a ti. Y la segunda: porque ya tiene mucho que no peleaba y quería divertirme un poco. – contesto Takato con una sonrisa, el cual ya se avía separado de la Digievolucion Mega de Guilmon.

-Bueno la verdad te luciste, y se veía que lo disfrutabas. Creo que debemos vernos menos, o si no, terminaras en convertirte en mi. – divo Ruki, provocando la risa de los presentes.

-Bueno, yo aún tengo unas preguntas. Primera, ¿a qué se abra referido con su jefe? Y segunda, ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos en esta zona? – pregunto el chico con cara de curiosidad.

-Con la primera, no puedo ayudarte por que oí exactamente lo mismo que tú. Y con la segunda tendrás que esperar un tiempo para que sepas la respuesta. – contesto Ruki con una cara que decía que estaba a punto de hacer una travesura.

Fin Capitulo 6

* * *

Eh de decir que me alegra a ver llegado hasta aquí.

Este capitulo lo aprovechare para desearles a mis lectores una:

MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO

Espero que todas las metas que se propongan las cumplan.

Yo, en estos momentos paso por algo muy difícil y se que aveces uno se puede tropezar y raspar todo el cuerpo, pero que eso no los desanime y sin importar que pase, seguiré escribiendo, con la esperanza de a verlos entretenido.

Sin mas me voy.

Cuiden sen.

Bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenos días, tardes o noches lectores de este fic.**

 **Lamento el que no continué este fic, no es que no quiera, sino que no encuentro inspiración para continuarlo.**

 **Are lo posible para actualizarlo antes de que acabe el año, con eso de que apenas voy a entrar a la uni y aparte mi otro fic es mi proridad.**

 **espero que se encuentren bien.**

 **nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
